Life On The Edge
by spikeyhairgood
Summary: Crossover. What was Bobby’s life like before he went back home for Evelyn’s funeral? For a few days, Bobby decides to bring Jack and Nikki back to a life of bars and organized crime. He introduces them to his former employers The Donnellys’.
1. Meet The Donnellys'

_Summary: What was Bobby's life like before he went back home for Evelyn's funeral? For a few days, Bobby decides to bring Jack and Nikki back to a life of bars and organized crime. He introduces them to his former employers; The Donnellys'. Four Brothers/Black Donnellys' crossover._

_Disclaimer: Out of all the characters, only own Nikki. _

_A/N: The Black Donnelly fans flock here. So, I've been watching a ton of Black Donnellys'. I made a reference to it in 'What Becomes of the Broken Hearted', so disregard that whole story when reading this one. It's before anything that happens in the show. I'm pretty sure this will be a short story, because it's an idea I can't get out of my head. I'm only going to be updating if this gets a response, since it just a 'random bullshit, procrastinate from my other stories' kind of thing. So reviews if you like it, please. _

_Oh, for new readers who don't know anything about The Donnellys' I'm going to be giving a basic summary on what their past is in the next chapter. Well, I'll try to fit as much as I can._

- - - - - - - - - -

Staring out the window, Nikki's eyebrow rose as Bobby's newly bought, but beat up used car stopped in front of a bar with an Irish glowing green clover sign.

"The Firecracker?" Nikki asked, and Bobby glared back at her. "Welcome to the fuckin' firecracker!"

"Shut up. You're fuckin' lucky that I'm even showing you where I lived before I came back," Bobby mumbled, as he opened the door, Nikki crawling out from the back, and Jack stepping out from the passenger seat.

"What are we gonna do here?" Jack asked, and Bobby shrugged.

"We're taking a vacation for a few days," Bobby smirked.

"Yeah," Nikki said, as Bobby opened the door for the both of them. "A vacation in Hell's Kitchen. It's a fuckin' dream."

"Tommy, I only put a lot of money into it because I thought I was going to win!" Kevin Donnelly defended himself as Tommy Donnelly's ears blew out smoke as he fumed in frustration.

"You always think you're gonna win, Kevin. But do ya?" Tommy retorted, and Kevin stopped to think.

"Not always," Kevin shrugged a little.

"Not ever," Sean Donnelly interrupted, from behind the bar with Jimmy Donnelly.

"Hey, shut the hell up!" Kevin yelled, and Jimmy laughed.

Giving a laugh at the beloved Donnelly brothers he missed oh so much, all four heads turned to look at Bobby and the two unidentified faces he brought with him.

Jimmy yelled out Bobby's name. Kevin stared. Tommy looked contemplative and protective to who, Jack and Nikki, could be. And of course Sean smiled mercilessly at Nikki.

"Bobby!" Jimmy limped over to Bobby, slapping him a man hug, as the three other brothers walked over.

"Hey, Bobby. Where ya been?" Tommy asked, all the brothers giving Bobby their handshakes.

"Yeah, Bobby, we missed ya around here. Bartending and all that shit. You're the only non-family member we let work for the bar," Kevin said, as Sean passed Bobby walking right up to Nikki. "Then you just disappeared from us."

"I'm Sean," He said, and Nikki gave a chuckle, as Jack's eyes narrowed at him.

Seeing the look on Jack's face, Tommy quickly took Sean's arm and pulled him back, as Sean complained.

"I've just been back home since the last time I saw you guys'," Bobby said, keeping it short and sweet. "Came back for a little visit, boys."

"Well come on, have a fuckin' welcome back drink, Bobby," Jimmy said, walking behind the bar, and taking out shot glasses for the three new comers.

"This that little brother you talk about?" Tommy asked, and Bobby looked at Jack.

"Yeah, this is Jack, the fairy of the family. And this is Nikki, the girl of the family," Bobby introduced, as both Jack and Nikki gave a nod as their hello.

"Oh, so you guys are like siblings?" Sean asked Jack, and Jack glared again.

Bobby laughed, "Nope. Nikki's like a sister to three of the brothers. Like a whipping device for the youngest, though."

Turning to Tommy, Kevin mumbled, "Seanie doesn't care if there's a boyfriend or not."

"Quiet, aren't they?" Jimmy asked, pouring the two a drink, as Jack and Nikki simultaneously looked at each other.

- - - - - - - -

"So there's Jimmy, Tommy, you Kevin, and Seanie?" Nikki asked Kevin, sitting across from him, as she rambled on after loosening up after her fourth shot, talking non stop for fifteen minutes already. "Hey, then there's Bobby, Nicky, and Jacky." Nikki stared at Kevin, "We can't rhyme with you, can we?"

"Well, you could say Kevin-y," Kevin said, with a little shrug.

Nikki cocked her head to the right a little, and narrowed her eyes, "Yeah. You're left out. Sucks for you, man." Nikki looked down her empty shot glass, with not even a drop of alcohol left.

"You wanna shot?" Kevin asked, entertained by Nikki.

Nikki nodded, having a shot with Kevin, raising her glass, "To four new brother friends!"

"To Nikki's fifth shot of Vodka!" Kevin yelled, and Nikki laughed, their drinks slamming into each other and sliding down to their fingers.

- - - - -

"You know," Jack yelled, slurring his words to Sean. "If you weren't such a cool kid, I would fucking beat the shit out of you because you were smiling at my Nikki like that." Jack shook his head, "My best friend." Jack pointed, "No, no! My girlfriend."

"To your hot girlfriend!" Sean yelled, pouring the two of them another shot of whiskey, as Jack yelled 'fuck yeah' and drank it up.

- - - - - - - -

"Nice to see ya again, Bobby," Tommy said, drinking a beer with Bobby sitting beside him at the bar.

Taking a swig, Bobby smirked, looking around at the bar full of people, and at Nikki and Jack taking shots. Chuckling at the two of them, Bobby looked back at Tommy, "Yeah, I actually missed it a little."

"Well, we missed you. That's for sure," Tommy said, hitting Bobby on the back. "You know what you gonna do while you're here?"

Bobby thought, and shrugged, "Drink and bartend?"

Tommy laughed, "Sounds fuckin' good."


	2. Lay Off, Joey

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Nikki. _

_A/N: So, darkdestiney2000 made me realize that some of you readers, who haven't read I Wish It Would Rain or What Becomes of The Broken Hearted, don't know who Nikki is. Basically, she's the girl OC from there. She and Jack are pretty oblivious to sexual tension but they got over that and are like a normal couple now. Don't know what else to tell ya about her, but yeah. Wanna learn more about her? Read those two stories if you like, IWIWR before though, since WBOTBH is the sequel. Wow, those are ugly letters scrunched together. Okay, enough story pimping._

_This chapter is pretty damn long, and I'm sorry about that, but I think you guys would like it. Well, hopefully you guys will. Loved that there are Black Donnellys' fans in this fandom, and please give feedback on what you like about it so far, and if I should keep going. So, reviews please?_

- - - - -

The four Donnellys' and Bobby looked down at the flat haired, dirty blonde boy, whose face was basically stuck to the wooden bar, beer melding Jack's cheek to the surface of it.

Bobby gave a laugh, and all Donnellys' had their arms crossed, wondering what they were to do with the boy, who was the second person knocked out in their bar, sleeping right next to Joey "Ice Cream."

Turning around, Bobby saw Nikki playing with the beer caps, as she held her head up with the palm of her hand, her cheek scrunched upward.

"You all right, Nick? You straight?" Bobby asked, and Nikki looked up.

"I'm good," Nikki replied. She drank two shots less than Jack, and was way smaller than he was, confusing everyone beyond belief to why Nikki wasn't the one passed out. "Where can I sleep?"

The boys looked around. Kevin and Tommy looking confused to where she actually could sleep, as Bobby, Jimmy, and Sean just looking glazed over.

Pursing her lips, while looking at them, feeling sorry for how un-useful they were, she herself, looked around. "You know what? Here," Nikki stood up, gaining her balance for a second, and put away all the balls, as she crawled onto the pool table. "Have a good night, boys."

"That's hot," Sean mumbled, and Bobby exhaled through his nose, looking over at Sean. "Well, you know, I mean it's not so hot because it's like your little sister, but I mean it's just hot… in general. And well..."

"Just give it up, Seanie," Tommy advised.

Sean cleared his throat and Bobby looked back at Nikki, who went into fetal position, and fell asleep in a few minutes.

"Okay. So this one," Bobby said, punching Jack in the arm. Bobby sighed in defeat as Jack didn't move an inch.

"Well, if that didn't do it," Jimmy muttered.

But slowly enough, Jack started to move, and face scrunched in. Lifting his head, and touching his arm, he moaned, "Did someone just punch me?"

"Nope," Bobby answered, with a smile. "Get to bed."

Looking around, Jack asked, "Where?" Bobby shrugged, "Bobby."

"Really, I don't know where, Jackie," Bobby said, sitting down at the bar, finishing up Jack's beer.

"Can I sleep there?" Jack asked, pointing to the pool table.

"Nikki's there," Bobby said, as if he was stupid.

"I know," Jack replied. "I wanna wake up next to Nikki."

Kevin and Tommy looked at each other, and Kevin muttered, "Well, that's kinda cute."

"Nope, you're gonna break it," Bobby shook his head. Sighing, Jack took four chairs from one of the tables, and laid it beside the pool table. "Great, so when she wakes up in the morning she's going to step off, not see you, and step right on your crotch." Sitting up and looking at Bobby, Jack got up to move his chairs a little farther from the table.

"Where are you gonna sleep, Bobby?" Sean asked, and Bobby slapped the bar.

Tommy smirked, "As always."

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Kevin asked, and Bobby nodded.

Throwing Bobby the keys, Jimmy followed the boys as they filed out of the bar, "Lock up for me, Mercer?"

"No problem, Jimmy," Bobby said, waving a last goodbye, and climbing onto the bar, laying down on his back, as he sighed with satisfaction feeling his first day was nice, but knew that tomorrow the Donnelly drama would probably start up again.

- - - - - - - - - -

Scrunching her nose and moaning as she tightly shut her eyes, Nikki slowly opened one of them, grimacing from the incoming sunlight. Furrowing her eyebrows, Nikki slowly sat up, holding her forehead in hangover pain.

Feeling the felt of the pool table, Nikki turned around to see Bobby sleeping on his back on the bar, snoring like a madman. One guy sleeping with his cheek on the bar. Confused, Nikki asked, "Jack?"

"Mm," Nikki heard Jack moan at the sound of his name. A moan of deep excruciating hangover pain. She chuckled, and looked over to her left to see Jack sprawled across chairs. "Please don't step on my crotch." With that, Nikki laughed, climbing off the table, and kneeling next to Jack. Opening his eyes, and lazily smiling at her, he mumbled, "Good morning." Nikki said it back, as Jack leaned forward, kissing her lightly, then pulled away, to knock out again.

Shaking her head, and rolling her eyes at him, Nikki stood up, kicking bottles slightly as they rolled around on the floor. Walking past the unknown person, she couldn't seem to remember at the moment. Nikki cocked her head to right staring at the guy, wondering if she should wake him up.

"To wake up a complete stranger," Nikki asked herself, in the bar with sleeping people. "Yeah, shouldn't even have to think about it, do ya?" Nikki mumbled, walking over to Bobby, and poking him in the arm. With no reaction, Nikki shrugged, throwing her fist right into Bobby. Sitting up in a jolt, Bobby's eyes fluttered open, and shot a glare at Nikki.

"What the fuck you doin, huh?" Bobby asked, and Nikki sat down on a stool.

"What we doin' today, Bobby?" Nikki asked, starting to gather the glasses and bottles together, separating them like an organized freak, once they were all piled together.

"First, you're gonna help me clean up this bar," Bobby said, jumping behind it, and throwing her a rag.

"You gonna pay me?" Nikki said, holding the rag in her hand, in the air.

"Not a chance," Bobby muttered, with a little boy grin.

"Then I gather the shit, and you wipe everything off," Nikki threw the rag back into Bobby's face. Nikki hopped off the stool, and started from one side of the room in her mission to gather the millions of bottles scattered around in the cluttered bar.

Smirking, Bobby slammed the palm of his hand against the wood, and the unknown guy sat up quickly. He smiled at Bobby, "Bobby! How ya doin?"

"Joey Ice Cream. I'm fuckin' good. How's it with you?" Bobby asked, wiping away with his rag.

"I'm good, Bobby. I'm good." Joey nodded, and looked around, "I don't remember anything that happened last night."

"Can't say I'm surprised," Bobby said, and Nikki caught eye contact with Joey Ice Cream.

"Nice nickname," Nikki said, and Joey grinned at her.

"Lay off, Joey," Bobby warned, and Joey put a hand up.

"It was just a friendly smile, Bobby. Nothin to worry about," Joey said in defense, knowing how Bobby was. "What's your name?"

"Nikki," She answered, and pointed at Jack. "That's Jack over there. Call him fairy. He likes it."

"Watch over her. I'm gonna go get some breakfast and call up Jimmy," Bobby said, and pointed a finger at Joey. "No funny stuff. She'll kick your ass if you touch her."

"Did I meet you last night?" Joey asked after Bobby closed the door, and Nikki sat on a stool.

Nikki shrugged, "I think so. But I don't remember talkin' to you. I just remember talkin' to the Donnelly brother with curly hair. Kevin, I think he is."

"Yeah, that's Kevin." Joey sat up straight, and leaned towards Nikki. "You know about the brothers? I love those brothers. They're like family to me. I wish I had brothers like them."

Nikki shook her head, "Nope, they're all still a mystery to me."

"Well, Jimmy Donnelly. He's the oldest. He's the hard headed fuck up. Not a lot of people can tell Jimmy what to do. Except his mother, and that's only when she's about to beat the shit out of him," Nikki smiled at this. "He's the one with a limp. It's a really long story so I won't tell ya. Unless you wanna hear it?"

Nikki shook her head, "Maybe another time. So Jimmy is like Bobby? The oldest obnoxious big brother."

"Yeah, yeah. Like Bobby, that's why they get along so well. Only Jimmy isn't the care taker like Bobby is. That's Tommy. The second oldest. Tommy is always lookin' out for his brothers, no matter what it is, no matter what he has to give up, always comes running for them. I think he likes dealing with their shit. He feels a little empty if he has to actually worry about himself," Joey said, obviously enjoying the story telling. "You know Jenny?"

Nikki shook her head, "No, is that Tommy's girlfriend?"

"She should be. You'll meet Jenny later," Joey said, and continued to the third brother. "Now Kevin. Kid thinks he's lucky. For some weird reason he thinks he's the luckiest person in the world. Always loses, though. But still thinks he's lucky."

"Hm," Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, no one understands it except Kevin," Joey shrugged. "Now Sean. He's the baby of the family. I'm sure you met him. He probably hit on you. Can't really stay mad at Sean, though. If you were a boy, I'd tell ya to never let your girlfriend by him. He'd snatch them from under you. He wouldn't even mean to. It's just how Sean is."

"Oh wait. It's coming back to me now. I remember everything from last night now," Nikki put her index finger in the air, and then turned around to the sound of the door opening, Joey and Nikki stared at Bobby.

"Forget it, come with me. We'll go eat breakfast at the restaurant," Bobby said, pointing his thumb out the door. Hopping off the chair to wake Jackie up, Nikki complained for Jack to wake the fuck up as he leaned on her, walking off his sleepiness. "You coming Joey?" Bobby asked, and Joey thought.

"Yeah, I guess I could," Joey said, walking quickly out the door.


	3. Pick an Ugly Car

_Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. No Donnellys'. No Mercers'. Just Nikki. _

_A/N: So, you writer's know all about writer's block, right? Well, I had a heavy dose of it for quite a while and it didn't help that I was barely home, and just didn't have any time while I was back home on the east coast for almost two months. Anyway, I hope I deliver a good chapter after a little bit of time, and that you guys like it. Love the reviews, they keep me writing. Keep the reviews coming, please. Feedback is definitely helpful._

_Oh, side note, this story is before all the events in Black Donnellys' and if there are any readers for What Becomes of The Broken Hearted, it is not at all affiliated with this story.  
_

- - - - - -

After only a few minutes of helping Jack walk, Nikki pulled away in annoyance, letting Jack walk without him basically making Nikki carry him.

"Nikki," He complained, and she shot him a dirty look. He smiled, "Look, I'm just kidding. Calm down, bitch."

"You're the fucking bitch, fairy," Nikki mumbled, as Jack intertwined their fingers together.

"So, I'm guessing you two are a couple?" Joey asked, as Nikki and Jack looked at each other, still not used to calling themselves of a couple, but thought of themselves more like best friends, who do couple like things. Something that annoyed the hell out of Bobby.

Bobby cracked his neck, turning back to point at the two, "Yes, you two are a fucking couple. I hate when you guys do that, just fuckin' look at each other like you're not fuckin' going out. Makes you fucking look like fucking friends with benefits."

Joey smiled. He missed Bobby's constant F bombs flying around.

Nikki gave a laugh, at Bobby's aggravation, "Well, fuck, we are a couple, then."

"Bobby," Joey spoke up, and Bobby directed his anger glare towards him. "Uh," Joey's eyes got wide. "I thought we were goin' to Jenny's?"

"We're heading to the Donnellys' first," Bobby said, and Joey stopped walking. "What the hell are you doin'?"

The three stared at him, and Joey merely shrugged, "I think Mama Donnelly is mad at me."

Bobby smirked, "Why? What'd ya do?"

"Well, I," Joey closed his eyes tightly, and then opened them wide. "I just annoyed her yesterday."

"Followed her around? Asked for money? Ate all the food in the house?" Bobby asked, and Joey nodded. "Right, so the usual."

"Is Mama Donnelly scary, Bobby?" Jack asked, as they entered the gate, walking toward the apartment building.

"Intimidating is a good word. But just respect, and she'll respect you back," Bobby advised, and Jack nodded. "Nikki, I'm talking to you. She hated me for months because I didn't treat her with respect at first."

Nikki glared, "Yeah, yeah."

"I'm serious, Nick. Don't be an asshole," Bobby muttered, walking up the stairs.

Jack looked at her, "Yeah, don't be yourself."

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay. Jeez."

- - - - - - -

Ducking to look into the fridge, Sean pushed away bottles, and cans trying to find something to eat. In frustration, he slammed the fridge door shut, yelling, "What the fuck! There's no fucking food in this house to fucking eat." He stood there, leaning on the right side of his hip, and looked over to Tommy.

Turning around slowly to look at his youngest brother, Tommy gave Sean a look asking if he lost it, "I think one 'fuck' is good enough, Seanie." Tommy stared, confused to why the brother, who cursed the least, was throwing the word fuck like it was his best friend.

Sean shrugged a little, innocently, "Well, Bobby's around. When Bobby's around we all curse a bit more."

Tommy nodded, and turned to look at the door, hearing a knock come from the other side of it, "Yeah, just a bit more."

Tommy walked past Sean, who just followed him, opening the door to Bobby, watching Nikki and Jack, and Joey picking his fingernails. "Hey guys," Tommy answered, and Bobby looked up, as they simultaneously gave each other a nod. "Wanna come in?"

Getting pushed forward, Tommy's face automatically turned into an angry one, prior to the welcoming, friendly one he just had on, as Kevin pushed past him, bumping into everyone, and almost knocking an, unprepared Nikki, over.

Pausing his running, Kevin stopped to hold Nikki up, as Bobby held onto Nikki's arm knowing her first reaction was to punch whoever pushed her like that.

"Kevin!" Tommy yelled, "What are you doin'?"

"I-I," Kevin stuttered, and faced Nikki. "I'm so sorry, Nikki. I just-I-," He took a deep breath, "Tommy, someone's gonna come by asking for me, so just uh, make sure they don't come into the house, and just yeah. Bye Tommy!" Kevin yelled, and Nikki watched him run.

"Should someone go with him?" Nikki looked back at Bobby, and Bobby gave a nod.

"No, no, it's too dangerous," Tommy said, stopping Nikki as she just looked back at him. "He probably just owes someone money. He'll run around for no reason, because no one will lend him the money except for me, of course, and just come back. It happens a lot."

Nikki shrugged, "Well, Bobby's scared me to meeting your Ma, so I'd rather just go with Kevin. I'll meet your Ma another day?"

"Another day?" Bobby asked, "How bout when you come back?"

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I guess. I'll take this time to learn how to be polite and respectful, ya happy?"

Giving Jack a nod before disappearing, with only her foot steps to be heard clanking against the stairs. Bobby looked back at Tommy, who stared at him, "What?"

"It's dangerous out there," Tommy said, and Bobby smirked, while walking in.

"Believe me, she'll be fine. If Kevin can make it out there, Nick will be fine," Tommy shrugged after Bobby said this, and waited for the three guys to walk in, to close the door.

- - - - - -

"Ey, Kevin," Nikki yelled, and a flustered Kevin turned around, almost falling on his face because he was running so fast.

"What are you doin' out here?" Kevin yelled, running towards her. "You shouldn't be out here with me, it's dangerous."

Nikki stared, "Right. So, where exactly are you goin'?"

"Well, there's this guy in Jersey, who I think, I'm not sure, will lend me some money," Kevin said, and Nikki stared at him, the way she did every time he said something stupid in the two days she knew him.

Nikki nodded, "Right. You gonna run there?"

"Well, I thought I could just catch a cab, and hit the guy so I wouldn't have to pay," Nikki smiled, as Kevin said this, looking into the air, scratching his head, and searching his mind for ideas. "Or I could steal a car." Kevin looked down at her, "But I don't have a license."

Nikki sighed, and looked around "Pick a car."

Kevin looked around with her, "That one." He pointed at a Honda Prelude and smiled.

"Yeah," Nikki shook her head. "Pick an ugly car."

"That beat up Toyota, I guess," Kevin pointed, and Nikki started walking towards it. "What are ya gonna do?"

Picking up a brick from the side of a beat up building, Nikki threw it right at the window, as Kevin hid his face from the flying glass. Sticking her arm in, and unlocking the door, Nikki opened the passenger door for Kevin, "You getting in or not?"

Open mouthed, Kevin slowly walked towards her, looking down at her, surprised, as he got into the car. As she closed the door, Kevin leaned over to open the lock for her, and watched as she started the car, smiling as she dropped the wires. Looking over at him, she raised an eyebrow.

"I've never seen a girl do that before," Kevin muttered, and Nikki smirked.

Pulling out of the parking space, Nikki looked at Kevin, "You know where we're going?"

Kevin looked back at her, "Well, I have an idea."

Facing forward, looking at the road, Nikki nodded, and sighed, "Lovely."

- - - - - -

_Kat: Aw, I'm glad my story encouraged you to watch the show. It's awesome, right? Ah, those Donnellys'. Haha, glad you liked that whole Jack and Sean part, I thought it would show some friction between them, but be handled in a whole un-dramatic fashion. Even though I really think they could clash in some ways. Thanks for the review._

_ebony-rose: Thanks for the review! So sorry that I didn't update sooner, but as my author's note says, writer's block is a killer. Glad you like the crossover despite your dislike for them. Oh, and makes me smile that you like my other four brother stories too. Thanks for reading those, I hope you enjoy the next chapter for that too._


End file.
